


Loving Members

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, yes it's cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: EXO enjoys a rare day out together while working on their English skills.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Loving Members

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic, Loving Members.
> 
> I wrote it pretty quickly but then held on to it for the LONGEST time... When I didn't get any negative comments after I finally got the guts to publish it, that gave me the confidence to write more stories.  
> So this story has a special place in my heart -- cheesy fluffiness and all! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Loving Members

* * * * * * * * *

EXO was even more popular than ever. All the members’ schedules were almost constantly busy and life was good even if they sometimes found it difficult to enjoy time off together as a group. EXOL around the world loved them, and EXO loved their fans regardless of what country they were from.

Because of this it was becoming obvious to all the members that they would have to add English to the long list of languages they would need to study other than their mother tongue. Several of the guys already had a pretty good grasp of English pronunciation, but the meanings behind the foreign words were a whole other level of difficult for most of them. Management realized this and added accelerated English classes to their list of weekly schedules. Chanyeol also found an app that they all added to their phones so they could play simple games that helped them improve their English comprehension. However after about 2 months all the members were desperate to find new and fun ways to practice what they had been trying to learn.

Baekhyun and Jongdae came up with the idea of enjoying an upcoming rare afternoon off together at a nearby karaoke place where they could work on their pronunciation and comprehension at the same time while singing English songs. Junmyeon was against the idea at first but after some begging by the beagle line (who also promised to try to not be too annoying) and adding the promise of going to a place that served alcohol (for Minseok and Sehun, this was the convincing factor), all the members agreed and the decision was made. 

Two days later the members all gathered at the karaoke place and piled into the large private room that Junmyeon had graciously reserved for them in advance. While Jongdae and Minseok went over the drinks list, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo quickly found the most comfortable spots on the couches and each picked out a large throw pillow they could be comfortable leaning on for the entire evening. Jongin and Sehun began fighting over the controls saying they each wanted to choose the first song, but Chanyeol used his long limbs to reach over and snatch the controls out of their hands during the struggle. Meanwhile Baekhyun lingered back a little, watching the whole scene quietly. Chanyeol noticed the calm demeanor from the usually hyper member, but didn't say anything as Baekhyun suddenly grinned and jumped over to grab the controls.

"All right bitches! Let's get this party started!!" Baekhyun yelled, and the others were quick to join with happy screams of their own.

Since they were supposed to be there to practice their English skills, everyone agreed all the songs chosen had to have English words in them, and at least every 3rd song had to be completely in English. The karaoke place was known for having a wide variety of song lists, so it didn't take long before the boys were lining up song after song in the cue. There was an additional perk that most of the English songs also had translations in Korean running along the top as the words ran along the bottom of the screen during each song. This made it easier but also funnier as each song came along. Some of the translations had the boys laughing heartily while they listened to the others trying to pronounce the words lighting up on the large screen.

The waiters for the place had been paid off well in advance to keep the identity of the raucous group a secret. They kept the alcohol flowing ("Slowly but steady" as Junmyeon had requested) and the boys were soon having a grand time. Kyungsoo sang his well-rehearsed version of Bruno Mars’ "Billionaire", while Minseok tried his luck with Aha's "Take On Me". Sehun had selected three songs in a row by Justin Beiber, which made most of the group grumble about trying to get more variety. Junmyeon’s choice of Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" was met with enthusiasm from all, but not much success in trying to spill out the foreign words so quickly. Kpop songs mixed in with the list of foreign songs and the group kept the wait staff busy with orders for take-out food to add to their lively night out.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun had once again grown a little quieter after about an hour and a half. Sitting on the couch Chanyeol snuck his arm around the shapely waist that he loved so much, nuzzling into Baekhyun's soft neck. "What's going on in that beautiful mind?" Chanyeol asked.

"Are you going to sing that tonight Chanyeollie?"

"No, I'm asking for real cause I wanna know what's making my favorite puppy think so hard." Chanyeol chuckled. "You look like you're trying to give yourself a headache the way your eyebrows are knitting together."

Baekhyun smiled nervously. "Don't worry about me." he said. "I'm fine, really."

"If you say so." Chanyeol smiled and pecked his cheek, and then leaned back into the couch. He knew not to push things when Baekhyun was like this. They could read each other like a book, so he knew it would all work out. He leaned back up and looked on the controls panel at the list of songs yet to be sung. "I've chosen the next song with you in mind, so listen to the words, OK?” Chanyeol said, grabbing a spare microphone.

Baekhyun nodded, his eyes shining. A small smile began playing around his lips and he made himself take a subtle yet deep breath. If he was going to pull this off, he would have to get himself together fast. The song he had chosen was coming up right after that and he wanted to do a good job for more than just to practice his English.

Junmyeon and Sehun were finishing the last of NCT's "Cherry Bomb" as Chanyeol took one last quick swig of his drink. He then winked at his smiling puppy and got off the couch, turning to the rest of the group. "Now it's time for a REAL performance!" he said, grinning his signature teeth-rich smile.

As soon as the intro to the song Chanyeol had chosen came on the screen the other members reacted. Groans, catcalls, and even one wolf whistle rang out as Chanyeol began singing the lyrics to the Elvis Presley favorite "Can't Help Falling In Love With You". Pretty soon almost all the members were standing with Chanyeol, arms around each other and making funny googly eyes while crooning the lyrics to Baekhyun who was quickly dissolving into giggles sitting on the couch watching the whole scene. As the song came to a close, he stood up clapping and cheering loudly for them, laughing as they tried but failed to do a group bow.

"Very nice! Very nice!" Baekhyun grinned as he took the mic from Chanyeol. "OK, OK... this next one probably isn't one you've heard a lot before, so watch, listen and learn, losers!" He winked at Chanyeol. "And this is for you Giant." Sehun and Jongin reacted to Baekhyun's dedication making deliberate gagging noises as Jongdae cackled at their reaction while Junmyeon tried to shush them.

The song began playing and the first lines came on the screen with the translations scrolling slowly in time to the music. Baekhyun was anxious to match his giant’s skill level of the foreign language so he steeled his nerves as he lifted the mic and began singing the song he had secretly been practicing like crazy the last week.

"I can hear his heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time he smiles  
And when I come to him that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to him like a river's song

He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"

The members quieted down as they followed the words on the screen. Chanyeol was frozen in place, drink half raised as he concentrated on the beautiful man singing the unexpected song.

"He's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
Yeah when I come to him when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief

He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"

By this time, the room was completely quiet except for the sound of the karaoke music and the dulcet tones coming from the talented vocal cords of the brunette with the microphone. His eyes locked with the tallest lanky man of the group sitting mesmerized on the couch as the music swelled into the bridge of the song. The translations on the screen showed the true meaning of Baekhyun's words as he sang.

“Yes I need him in the daytime  
Yes I need him in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around him  
Kiss and hug him, kiss and hug him tight”

This got a few catcalls, but the members quickly quieted back down almost anxiously waiting for the next lines. Chanyeol put his drink down on the table, tears in his eyes despite the soft grin on his face.

"Yeah when I'm returning from so far away  
He gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul

He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"

By this time the whole room knew what was going on, and some were even quietly singing along. Jongin had his arms around Kyungsoo and Sehun swaying softly in time to the music. Minseok smiled as he took another small swig from his glass, Jongdae leaning on his shoulder, grinning. Junmyeon had a satisfied smile on his face as he leaned back into his chosen throw pillow and hugged the other throw pillow he had managed to steal from Kyungsoo about 3 songs back.

"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love."

As the last lines of the chorus gave way to final notes in the accompanying music Baekhyun broke into his signature boxy grin and looked at his giant. The rest of the members applauded and cheered, while Chanyeol quickly walked over and gathered Baekhyun into his arms.

"You deserve all the love I could ever possibly give you and more. I am the luckiest guy in the world that you let me love you." Chanyeol said quietly into Baekhyun's listening ears. Baekhyun beamed and hugged him back.

The sounds of the next song started up as Jongdae pulled the microphone out of Baekhyun's hand and gave him a little push. "You lovebirds go be gross over there while I show these losers how it's done! OK guys this one's for Yixing-hyung so pay attention!" Junmyeon quickly pulled up the recording app on his phone so he could send the song to their 9th member once it was finished. Jongdae warbled out "It's been a long day without you my friend..." Six of the others joined in singing the Charlie Puth song as Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol over to the corner of the couch and sat down on the taller's lap.

Baekhyun leaned towards the large ears he adored. "It's your crazy love that keeps me going day after day so I'm actually the luckiest guy in the world" he said, putting his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

"We're both lucky. And that song was just like you – beautiful." Chanyeol responded closing the gap between their lips. Baekhyun's satisfied sigh sealed their loving kiss which was short but sweet. 

Chanyeol's large hands squeezed and then gently patted Baekhyun’s plush hips. "Come on, let’s join our crazy members and help make a recording Yixing-hyung will laugh his ass off at!"

Baekhyun's responding bright laughter was distinctly heard in the recording Junmyeon later sent to the top number in his phone, labeling the file with the subject "Your Loving Members".

* * * * * * * * *

(The song Baekhyun sang is "Crazy Love" by Van Morrison)


End file.
